


Build My Throne

by Kianna411



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna411/pseuds/Kianna411





	Build My Throne

i.  
  
Shireen could look at the girls in the crowd knowing what they were thinking. How could a girl with greyscale marry a man like King Aegon? She was a lady, then a princess, then a queen, then a lady, and she would once again be name queen. This was the first time in her life that she would not bare the Baratheon name, no she would be a Targaryen. She remembered uncle Robert calling Targaryen's dragonspawn. She guessed she was a dragonspawn now and if the gods were just she would bare a dragonspawn of her own.  
  
ii.  
  
Shireen recalled the night of the bedding. Aegon couldn't even look her in the eyes, but Shireen could see the surprise when the blood stained her thighs. He groaned all during the bedding, but he was gentle. Shireen knew that he had his fair share of women long before they married and wondered would he be another uncle Robert? Would he father bastards across Westeros and not love her?  
  
iii.  
  
A year into their marriage she knew what was on everyone minds. She had yet to produce Aegon an heir to the throne. Aegon only took her rights as her husband once a moon, maybe twice if he felt like it. When Shireen could feel his seed on her thighs she prayed to the Old Gods, the Mother, Lord of the Light, and even to the Rhoynar for her to get with child and give Aegon and all of bloody Westeros the heir they oh so much desired. When she missed her moon's blood and her breast grew tender she knew her prayers had been answered. Aegon smiled to her when they announced to the people of Westeros that Shireen was with child. One night Aegon woke from Shireen's cries as she laid on the floor in the corner of their chambers. When he saw Shireen laying in her own blood with bloodshot eyes he cradled his wife in his arms until the sun came up. Aegon spent a week ignoring his duties as king and spent it comforting his wife.  
  
iv.  
  
She convinced herself that she was cursed. Shireen had been cursed like her mother before her and Shireen knew she would never bare the son everyone desired. She may even be lucky to give him a daughter, but she knew in the end Jon Snow would take the throne. Aegon never let Shireen linger away from him to long. He would request that she always be by his side and when they would have feasts his hand would linger in the air and look for her's even when he wasn't looking. They both grew to love each other and when Shireen got with child once again Aegon rejoiced. The child was kept hidden with Shireen rarely in public view. Shireen had given birth to a stillborn girl and Aegon could once again see the heartbreak in his wife's eyes.   
  
v.  
  
Aegon convinced Shireen that they didn't have to try for a child any time soon. He had showed her that he loved and cherished her no mater what. He showered her with gift like jewels and always hosting a week long tourney on her nameday. Three years of her by her side with those three having her named his Queen of Love and Beauty. Every morning and night he told her he loved her and gave her kiss before they went their separate ways for the days. When a lady from the Westerlands whispered about how Shireen's greyscale was repulsive to be on a queen Aegon forced the women of her house to join the Silent Sisters and the men to become Brown Brothers. Another year went by and Shireen had convinced Aegon to try for another child. She had learned he could never say no to her.   
  
vi.  
  
When the Stark's came to King's Landing Shireen was rejoiced. She spent some time at the wall with Jon Snow, Jeyne Poole, and Rickon Stark for some years. Aegon hated when Rickon would even go near Shireen. He knew Shireen to never dance, but she did when Rickon came. She had spent all night dancing and Aegon hated not having his wife near him. When the night came to end, and Rickon led Shireen to the high table and kissed the back of her hand before leaving, Shireen could see the anger in Aegon's eyes. She placed a kiss on his hand before letting it rest of her lap. When they retired Aegon made love to her all night and she reminded him that she was his and his alone. For the first time in their marriage Shireen had seen Aegon jealous of another man's attention. When the Northern party departed some 3 months later Aegon was revealed to have his wife's attention on him and him alone.   
  
vii.  
  
Shireen didn't think about trying for another child for quiet some time. When she misses her moon's blood she is quick not to disappoint herself. After 4 years of marriage she was once again with child, her third time, and Shireen hoped that this time her child shall live. As Shireen grew big with child Aegon could not help but touch his wife. Whether it be her hand, her stomach, or just simply loving the feeling of her in his arms and their child growing in her belly he seemed in complete bliss. When the news came to Aegon by Ser Davos that Shireen had begun to give birth Aegon dismissed his council and spent the rest of his days hearing his little wife scream in pain to birth their child. Hearing a babes cry brought joy to Aegon's ears as he busted into the room to find the smile on his wife's face and a son in her arms. They had named him Aegon, but it wasn't after Aegon himself. No, their son was named after the father of Rhaelle's great-grandmother Rhaelle Targaryen. Aegon V was a common ancestor and they both thought it was fitting to name him such.  
  
viii.  
  
Little Aegon had just passed his fifth nameday when he was met with a little brother named Aemon. Shireen had suffered a miscarriage prior to Aemon and Aegon knew she always had difficult times getting with child. Shireen couldn't help but think that she had succeeded giving birth to a son when her mother had failed countless times. Before Aemon could reach past his first name day little Aegon had died from a fever leaving Shireen and Aegon devastated. Shireen had miscarried before she even realized she was with child and Aegon hated the heartbreak Shireen had on her face.    
  
ix.  
  
Some 2 years later Shireen gave birth to a daughter. Shireen thought Aegon would like to name her Rhaenys or Elia, but he deemed it to heartbreaking to give names such as those to a baby girl who would never meet the same fate his mother and sister faced. So they decided to name her Alysanne after 'Good Queen Alysanne'. Aemon had taken after his mother with black hair and blue eyes, but Alysanne had her father's purple eyes and her mother's black hair. All had seemed well and Shireen announced to Aegon that she was once again with child just a year after the birth of Alysanne. Another was daughter was born and Aegon had named her Jocelyn.   
  
x.  
  
Aegon had found her covered in her blood on night. He removed his two year old daughter from their bed and began to wash his wife's blood from another miscarriage away. When Shireen had woken up she was devastated to find herself covered in her blood once again. After 16 years of marriage and 8 pregnancies Shireen only had one son for an heir and 2 daughters to show for it. She would think Aegon would have hated her for it, but he didn't. He had loved her than life itself and loved their children just the same. Just a year later Shireen gave birth to the last of her children a son named Orys.  
  
xi.  
  
Aegon cradled the body of his wife and sobbed for hours before the Silent Sisters had taken away Shireen's lifeless body away from him. Their eldest had just been 7 and youngest just a month old. Every time Aegon saw his children's black hair he couldn't help but think of his sweet and gentle wife whom he grew to love with all his heart. Aegon named Jon Hand of the King after several years after the death of Jon Connington. Shireen had been the unofficial Hand of the King in the later years of their marriage when Jon Connington had died. Aegon had named Jon, Aemon's regent should Aegon die before his son could come of age for the throne.  
  
xii.  
  
Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Lord of Dragonstone, and Lord of the Stormlands died some 5 years after the death of his wife Queen Shireen. His eldest son Aemon was proclaimed Aemon the First of His Name and married off to his younger sister Alysanne. His second son Orys was given the name Baratheon and married to his older sister Jocelyn while given the Lordship over Stormlands. Jon was named Regent over King Aemon and Ser Davos was given regency over Lord Orys.


End file.
